The invention relates to a knife sharpener.
The disadvantages of the knife sharpener known from German Utility Model 1,986,392 are to be seen in that the user must take careful aim in order to target the oppositely located guide slots in the housing wall with the knife blade, that missing of the guide slots evokes danger of injuries inflicted by the knife sliding off the housing, that transverse grooves are produced in the ground faces of the knife blade above the cutting edge due to the chafing of the knife blade along the slot rims where abraded material from the grinding elements and the knife blades is deposited, these grooves impairing the cutting function and the appearance of the blade, that the normally flaring wedge angle of the blade is not uniformly resharpened on account of the characteristic that in most knives the blade thickness slightly increases from the handle to the knife point at the beginning of the cutting faces, that tempered knife blades are damaged during sharpening due to the cutting action of the grinding elements fashioned as steel rollers, that owing to the narrow width of the guide slots in the housing wall only household knives having thin blades can be sharpened, while industrial knives with thick blades cannot be sharpened thereby, and that on account of the spacing of the grinding elements with respect to the guide slots the knife blades cannot be sharpened all the way to the handle attachment.